


Two Rooms:  Jane

by romana2525



Series: Two Rooms [1]
Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-16
Updated: 2011-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-20 11:36:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romana2525/pseuds/romana2525
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe it was too soon, money was so tight.  But it was a girl, Frank was sure, and she was, too, now.  A little girl, who would be the apple of her father’s eye, and her own little princess.  She couldn’t wait to meet her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Rooms:  Jane

**Author's Note:**

> TITLE: Two Rooms: Jane  
> AUTHOR: romana2525 (romana2525@gmail.com)  
> FANDOM: Rizzoli & Isles  
> RATING: PG  
> THANKS: Thanks to danakate for beta reading. All errors are mine.  
> DISCLAIMER: Nope, nothing belongs to me except this particular arrangement of words.  
> SUMMARY: Maybe it was too soon, money was so tight. But it was a girl, Frank was sure, and she was, too, now. A little girl, who would be the apple of her father’s eye, and her own little princess. She couldn’t wait to meet her.  
> COMMENT: I really wanted to have these ready to post by Mother’s Day, since these stories are about two mothers, but alas, it was not to be, since Mother’s Day tends to fall at the end of the semester, which is our busiest time in academia (you’d think we’d learn not to schedule everything due at the end of the semester). However, they are as much about the respective father’s as they are the mothers, so I think it’s appropriate to post on or around Father’s Day. These two stories, though thematically related, can be read in either order. This is a bit of an experiment for me, so please let me know what you think, good or bad. Constructive feedback is always welcome.

> _“You should talk to your mom,” Maura said.  
> _
> 
>  _“She’s so mad at me,” Jane groaned, rubbing her eyes.  “I won’t come home and sleep in my pink canopy bed.”_

Frank said everything would be fine when she told him she was pregnant, but she could see the worry lurking in his eyes.  He was already working so hard to make his plumbing business a success and they’d only just gotten married.  Now there was a baby on the way. 

There was no question about ending the pregnancy.  She knew some couples took that as an option, but it was against their religion and they didn’t have the money.  More importantly, she could never kill her and Frank’s baby.  She couldn’t feel bad, however, as she ran a hand lovingly over her baby bump.  This child, a girl, Frank was sure, would be so loved. 

They’d found an old rocking chair someone had left on the street the night she’d told Frank about the baby.  He’d gotten his old crib from his mother.  They’d set them up in a corner of their bedroom and she sat gratefully in the chair next to the crib.  There was a big cardboard box of toys and clothes waiting in the living room.  They still needed to find a changing table, not to mention find a place to put it.  Their apartment was already too small for them as it was, and a baby was going to make it even smaller.  They didn’t even have a room for her.

Once Frank’s business was established they’d buy a house.  Nothing fancy, they couldn’t afford it.  But something with a front porch and a yard, and an upstairs with a couple of bedrooms.  It would have creaky stairs, a sitting room, and a dining room.  There would be a big kitchen with a battered old table tucked in the corner where she would feed the kids their lunch.

Kids, she thought with a smile.  Yes, there would be more than one.  A boy and this girl at least.  Maybe one more that she could baby more than the others like her mother had babied her youngest brother all his life.

But for now, there was only this girl to plan for and it was a big job.

There wasn’t much to do now but wait, though she was still haunting garage sales for baby clothes and toys.  When they got the house, she knew just how she wanted to decorate her daughter’s bedroom.  It was the room she could picture the clearest, of all of them, except for the tiny sitting room crowded with her grandmother’s old furniture.  There would be stuffed animals a white vanity and a bed with a pink canopy.

She picked up the book of wallpapers and began leafing through it, looking for just the right colors.  In her mind, she saw the little dark haired girl, a miniature, female version of her father, sitting cross-legged on the floor in a room with striped wallpaper of the lightest shade of pink.  White flowers and vines were worked subtly through it.  She knew it existed—she’d seen it somewhere.  Now to find it and see if her cookie jar money would pay for it.

For not the first time, she wondered what this girl would be like.  She knew she wanted her to look like Frank, but what would her temperament be like?  Would she be quiet and serious like Frank, or would she have her own more boisterous personality?  She wasn’t sure which one she’d prefer, but she thought it might be a good idea for the baby to not be like her.  They’d probably get along better if she were more like her father in her moods.  She did enough talking for Frank, she could do it for her daughter as well.

There would be pigtails and probably braces (although she hoped not because that cost money) and dolls.  And, oh, the dresses…

She and Frank hadn’t planned to have kids so soon.  They hadn’t exactly waited to be together before getting married, but they’d been…restrained.  Once the wedding was over, it was like they couldn’t get enough of each other, she thought with a grin.  Frank had a certain way of smiling at her that made her weak in the knees.  He could get her to do anything with that smile.  Besides, she’d assumed it was safe because, like all her girlfriends, she was on the pill.  Her church didn’t approve of contraception, but she was sure God approved of their caution in not running the risk of bringing a child into the world before they were ready.

“But I thought…” He hadn’t quite stammered when she told him, but she watched the color drain out of his face.  She’d been afraid he’d be mad, that he would blame her somehow.  And watching his reaction, she couldn’t help but feel a wave of dread pass through her.

“I don’t know how it happened,” she’d told him breathlessly.  “I didn’t forget my pills or anything.”

Frank must’ve seen the panic on her face.  “Come here,” he’d said, taking her hands.  “Everything is going to be all right,” he told her softly.  “It will,” he insisted when she shook her head.

Tears that she’d been trying desperately not to shed began to slide down her face.  “But you’re just getting your business going,” she choked out. 

“Shhh,” he’d soothed, leaning forward and rubbing her back.  “I think we should name her Jane,” he said after a moment as she’d cried into his shoulder.

“What?” She’d raised her head and glared at him with watery eyes.  “What if it’s a boy?”

Frank chuckled at her.  “It’s going to be a girl,” he said.  “And she’s going to look like me.”

“You know that, huh?” she asked, wiping her eyes with the back of her hands.

“I do,” he replied. 

“Well, you can explain to your son Jane why he keeps getting beat up on the playground all the time,” she’d retorted, with a raw laugh.

He’d kissed her and told her again that everything would be all right.

As he was getting ready to head back to the shop, she’d stopped him at the door.  “Why Jane?” she asked.  There was nobody named Jane in his family, as far as she knew.  And there wasn’t anyone in hers either.  It seemed like such a boring name, and if she knew anything at all, she knew her daughter would not be boring.

“I read somewhere that Jane means ‘gift from God,’” he said.  “That’s what she is.  A gift from God.  She’s His way of telling us we’re ready to start a family even though we think we’re not.”

So here she and her girl and her husband were, seven months in, and two more to go before things changed even more.  She and Frank hadn’t even been married a full year and here they were starting a family.

She and Frank might not have much money, and they were still awfully young.  But she knew they were going to cherish this baby, give her all their love.  There would be birthday parties, school plays, proms, and boyfriends. 

And on a day far from now, there’d be a wedding. 

It would all be so beautiful, every moment of it.

She looked down as her daughter kicked her sharply in the ribs and couldn’t wait for her to get here, so it could all begin.

The End


End file.
